Endogenous nitric oxide (NO) has been reported in the exhaled air of humans and other species. It is of interest to measure the concentration of NO in real time in the exhalations of patients with a variety of conditions, including those in intensive care settings. We are developing a system to make these measurements continuously at the ppb level.